F-15 Eagle
United States Armed Forces 2nd Generation TSF developed as a successor to the F-4 Phantom. Western officials call this masterpiece machine "the strongest 2nd generation TSF". Developed by McDaell Doglam based on lessons learned from the Eastern European counterattack in 1978. Even after the introduction of 3rd generation TSFs, this type is still heavily used by the US military and in export and licensed production. As such, many upgrades and localized types exist. Unlike the F-4 or Japanese TSFs, the F-15's weapon bays (for storing spare ammunition magazines or close combat daggers) are located in the knee block. As with most US machines, the knife is the only close combat armament adopted. Production begins with the F-15A Eagle. F-15C Eagle The most common F-15 variant, this is an upgrade to the early production F-15A model centered on improving operational time. As of August 1986 they use the latest Pratts & Witney F-100-PW-100 jump unit engines. US units are equipped with an enhanced radar package for the possibility of fighting against human opponents. Type-89/F-15J Kagerou With development of a native Japanese 3rd generation TSF stalled, the Imperial Ministry of Defense decided to introduce the F-15 on a trial basis for technology assessment. Through thorough research of the technology in this "masterpiece of the 2nd generation" they succeeded in the development of the Type-94 Shiranui, but in the meantime before that, many F-15Js were also deployed with the Imperial Army. In 1987, 12 machines were used for technical verification, with full production beginning in 1989. By 1992 procurement rates were reduced, and production ceased in 1999 to make way for the Type-94. Parts replacement and maintenance for the F-15J is still available, however. The F-15J is basically the Japanese equivalent to the American F-15C, with modifications to improve close combat performance. These include modifications to the OS and strengthening of the frame and drive system, along with modifications for use of the Japanese Type-87 Assault Gun, such as changing the design of the back weapon stretcher system. F-15E Strike Eagle First deployed in 1995, the Strike Eagle is a heavily refurbished model with increased armament, improved avionics, composite armour, and other enhancements, this variant has inherited the title of "the strongest 2nd generation machine" and has kept it until today. Although its appearance is nearly identical to the previous F-15C, it isn't an exaggeration to call this an all new 2.5th generation TSF, in no small part thanks to a complete overhaul of its internal components; this enables it new options in combat, one of which is to purge its knee-mounted weapons container once empty to reduce weight. Even with the introduction of 3rd generation TSFs, the reliability, extensive development, and supply of replacement parts maintain the Eagle's leading position on the TSF market 20 years after its initial introduction. With the introduction of the US' next generation F-22A Raptor delayed, further upgrades for the F-15 are pursued. F-15･ACTV Active Eagle Part of the Boening's Phoenix Initiative, the F-15 ACTV is an upgrade plan for the aging F-15 frame, using avionics, internal parts and external component hardware upgrades to boost its overall performance and even provide (very) limited stealth. The most radical changes to the Eagle frame is the addition of two thrusters to its back where its weapons would usually be stored; this reduces the Active Eagle's carrying capacity and operation time, but gives it greater speed and acceleration of up to 8G. The thrusters can be removed to make way for the standard weapons rack system, but this reduces the Active Eagle's performance. Reworked jump units based off technology from the F-22A Raptor and shoulder-mounted thrusters improve its maneuverability, and its forearms carry sensor pods that extend its detection and striking range. The Active Eagle's upgrades are intended to mould it into an offensive role capable of matching 3rd generation TSF standards, where superior range, speed and mobility allows the Active Eagle to quickly and efficiently annihilate any BETA that penetrate the defensive line. F-15SE Silent Eagle A quasi-3rd generation Eagle variant designed by Boening's "Phantom Works". It incorporates the technology, ideas, and know-how obtained from the Phoenix initiative and XFJ Project back into the refurbishment of the F-15. Improvements include limited stealth for anti-TSF combat, up to date 3rd generation Operation By Light avionics, shoulder thrusters and streamlined jump units that boost mobility to the levels of 3rd generation machines, and expanded leg fuel tanks. Test Type-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou Japanese export version of the Silent Eagle. Boening launches an aggressive sales offensive to sell the Eagle worldwide. This results in exerting US political power to intervene in the selection of the Shiranui Second as Japan's next generation TSF to phase out the Type-77/F-4J Gekishin. In order to participate in mass production trials against the Shiranui Second, it is given the the Test Type-02 designation. Boening gives it the name Gekkou, (Moonbow) to pair it with the original F-15J's name Kagerou (Heat Shimmer). The Gekkou sees use in trials against the Shiranui Second by the Fuji Instructional Corps 11th Urd Squadron in the Objective 20 Operation in April 2003. In 2004 it is upgraded to a 3rd generation TSF. One of its primary advantages in the competition for adoption is similarity with the previous F-15J Kagerou, allowing use of previous operational knowledge and quick conversion of existing production lines. It is also cheaper than the F-22A Raptor or F-35 Lightning II. However, Imperial Japan already has experience and facilities producing their own completely different Type-94 Shiranui and Type-00 Takemikazuchi, and has little use for limited stealth capability. Category:TSF